Riley's haunted scare
by hopewings6
Summary: Every year the gang manages to scare her but this year Riley has a scare all her own.


**Riley's Haunted Scare**

 **The gang are sophomores**

 **Sorry might not be as good as other one**

The gang all sat in the bakery covered in silly string as Riley who was the only one that wasn't hands them a cup of hot chocolate. "Okay riles how did you do it?" Maya asked shaking her head and smiling at her best friend who wore a huge smile.

Riley sits down next to Lucas with her own cup smiling as she sips it watching as her friends waited for her to talk. "How did I do it?" She asked lifting her eyebrow as they all shout yes making her laugh.

She nods and begins to tell them her story.

 **One week ago**

"Come on Riley we have go. It would be fun." Maya cheers walking backwards as she gives Riley her puppy dog eyes trying to get her to agree. Riley smiles shaking her head at her as Maya danced with the invite to Darby's Halloween party.

"Peaches I can't." Riley tells her opening her locker screaming and jumping back when the fake spider falls out. Riley glares at Maya who was trying to hold in her laugh as Riley picks up the spider.

The group especially Maya liked to scare her the whole month of October leading up to Halloween.

"And why not?" Maya asks composing herself and leaning against the wall with folded arms. Riley looks around and then looks back at Maya and whispers. "It's in a cemetery on Halloween!" She shivers making Maya shake her head and laugh.

"Riles it's just a party plus." She sees Zay and Lucas making their way towards them. "I'm sure you could cuddle up to ranger Rick over here." Riley's eyes widen and her cheeks heat up making Maya smirk at her.

Riley and Lucas liked each other but were to scared to tell each other so Maya always took the opportunity to tease her. "What's going on?" Lucas asked making Riley squeak and stick her head in her locker.

"Oh nothing much just telling my little plant here." Maya grabs Riley's hand holding it up. "That she could cuddle up with you at Darby's party." Lucas rubs his neck as he turns red making both Maya and Zay laugh.

"Okay let's go to the bakery." Riley says avoiding Lucas eye closing her locker. "We need to study and I want a smoothie." She pulls Maya arm as they all walk out of school.

They reach the bakery and Maya goes weak in the knees when she sees Josh inside. "Hey kiddies!" Josh waves wiping off the counter and tossing the rag he was holding over his shoulder.

"Hey uncle Josh I didn't know you were working today? You remember Maya right?" Riley teased as Maya tried to act nonchalant and avoid looking at him when they reached the counter and the boys went to sit down.

"Oh yeah I believe I do." Josh smiles at her turning towards Maya. "Hey there my little ferret how's it going?" Maya twirls her hair still avoiding his eyes. "Fine what's new with you." Josh starts to talk when she cuts him off. "Yeah that's cool let's go Riley."

"Six smoothies and some cake uncle Josh please." Riley laughs as she holds up Maya as they walk towards the boys. "There is only four of you." Josh tells her right as the Smackle and Farkle walk in.

Josh brings them their food and smoothies when his roommate Andrew walks in with his girlfriend Monique. "Hey Matthews look at this." Andrew tells him sitting at the counter handing Josh a flyer.

"A haunted house? No thanks." Josh tells him handing it back. "Dude it's not just a haunted house legend has it that the house was built on an ancient burial ground and they use to have exorcism and seances to raise the dead." Andrew tells him running his fingers up his girlfriend's back making her scream.

"Still sounds lame dude." Josh tells him bringing Riley her cake. "Dude its poltergeist meets the exorcist meets any and all scary movies. We have to go." He tells him following him around the bakery.

Josh looks at Maya who was pretending not to listen in on their conversation. "Alright but if this is some attempt to scare me you will pay." Andrew holds up his hand swearing it isn't and tells him he could hold onto the flyer to look it up if he wanted proof.

Josh goes to the back room leaving the flyer on the counter which Maya grabs taking a picture before putting it back. "Maya." Riley warns seeing the mischievous look on her best friend's face. "Come on riles it's not a cemetery and there will be more of us."

Riley gives her a look shaking her head saying nope over and says over again. "How do we even know if any of it is actually true?" Riley tells her as Maya hands her phone to Farkle. Smackle takes out her phone and looks at Riley telling her it was all true.

"Maya she doesn't want to go to the haunted house so let's just go to Darby's movie party." Lucas tells her giving Riley a shy smile that she gives back. Maya gags making the rest of them laugh as Riley and Lucas turn red.

"Thank you Lucas. Besides Maya how are you going to convince my dad to let me go to a scary house? He barely agreed to me going out without his supervision and he still isn't one hundred percent cool with the cemetery movie party."

Riley looks at Maya and widens her eyes as she holds up her hand and mouths ring power. Riley gulps and sighs nodding her head agreeing to the change in their Halloween plans.

They all go back to their smoothies jumping when Riley screams punching Zay who put a fake bloody finger on her plate next to her cake.

 **Halloween night**

Finally figuring out where they were going on Halloween the group decide to meet at the bakery on Halloween night. "I can't believe we agreed to let Zay pick our costumes." Maya frowns fixing her wings.

They had all decided that they would do group costumes. Girls would be the same thing and the boys would be the same. Everyone agrees except Zay who was going out with some girl and they were going to be something together.

Since it was just Lucas and Farkle they decided to be Mario and Luigi while the girls were going to be the chipettes. At least that's what they decided until Zay comes to the group a week before saying him and that girl broke up. And now he had nobody to do a costume with.

Appealing to the girls who agree to include him he told them he had the perfect idea for them. An idea the girls were regretting as they sat in the bakery waiting for him dressed as different colored angels in tutus and wings.

"Come on peaches nobody will see us really." Riley tells her knowing Maya was worried about Josh seeing her like that.

Farkle and Lucas come inside and both laugh at the girls as the girls laugh at them. "Where's Zay so I can kill him?" Maya growls as Farkle snaps her picture. Lucas looks at Riley who's cheeks heat up and says he was right behind them.

"Good evening angels." Zay announces as he walks in smiling ear to ear. Smackle and Riley both nudge Maya as they stand up. "Good evening Zay." Farkle and Lucas snicker as Maya kicks them.

"Okay let's go before I decide to leave the angels." Maya threatens as Zay shakes his head at her. "My little Farrah Fawcett play nice or I'll have to recast you." They walk out the bakery laughing as Maya tells him she wishes he would.

They make it to the haunted house later than they expected since the group more so Maya and Zay kept trying to scare Riley who kept saying she was going to go home. And Zay would tell her Jaclyn Smith was loyal and never left.

"Wait a minute if that's who you see Riley and Maya as who may I asks am I?" Smackle asked putting her hands on her hips. Zay tells her she is his favorite angel who he saw as the brains. Kate Jackson who could kick ass and still be hot doing it. But since she left smackle was now Cheryl Ladd.

The gang all look at Zay weirdly as they stood across the street from the house. "What I can't like old tv classics? Man y'all don't know nothing." He waves them off as he crosses the street with them following behind him laughing.

Lucas pulls off his gloved hand holding Riley's hand as he feels her tense up when Maya was about to knock and the door opens on it's own. She smiles shyly at him as they walk in gasping when the door slams shut behind them.

They stand in the middle of the room looking around as Farkle pulls out a camera and flashlights from his pants grossing everyone out except smackle. "You know I shouldn't be as surprised as I am that you had that stuff in there." Lucas tells him shaking his head.

Farkle shakes his head and tells them if there is something haunting the place he wanted proof and plan to capture it on film to study it. They were so caught up in listening to him they didn't see someone come behind them. "Boo!"

The gang screams as Andrew chuckles putting his arm around Monique who were dressed as Bonnie and Clyde. "What are you guys doing here?" Josh who was dressed as himself with a name tag that said boo asked coming from the other room gawking at Maya who blushed.

"Charlie's angels?" Andrew asked pointing at the girls and then smiles looking at Josh when they say yeah.

"Hey Matthews wasn't your favorite angel Farrah Fawcett?" Josh hits him and tries to avoid looking at Maya who said oh really and she could be his angel. Zay shakes his head holding up his hand. "Um your my angel tonight."

They all laugh and start to shiver as Monique looks at them and points out that she could see everyone's breath. The group huddle together with Maya holding onto Josh's arm. "Come on let's go you guys." Riley shivers holding onto Lucas arm and wearing his gloved hands for warmth.

They all looked around when they start to hear creaking along with what sounded like distorted children laughing. Josh looked at Andrew asking if this was to scare them and he tells them it wasn't him. They decide to stay as a group while they looked around the downstairs.

"Okay this is Farkle J Minkus reporting from the haunted house in Greenwich village. Where there have been reports of scary happenings here." He pans the camera around blinding the group with the flash he was using.

"Dr. Turtleneck turn on the night vision." Josh tells him shielding his and Maya's eyes. "Okay so... what was that?" Zay asked turning in a circle when they were in the dining room. The group look around not seeing anything using the flashlights Farkle brought.

Zay sees something again screeching and yelling for his angels to protect him. They roll their eyes and stand by him when he tells them his ex girlfriend would have been there to protect him but she broke his heart.

"Okay so let's check upstairs and I think we should go with a buddy. I call boing." Maya smiles holding his hand as he shakes his head but makes no attempt to take his hand from hers.

They all agree with the geniuses going together while Andrew and his girlfriend go together. "Man why do I have to go with theses two?" Zay whines pointing at Riley and Lucas who were standing together while Riley held onto Lucas arm.

"Because Charlie she's your loyal angel remember?" Maya joked as she and Josh walked up the stairs first. Riley turns red as she hears Zay mumble Riley wouldn't protect him since she was to busy staring at Lucas in his stupid eyes.

Since there were several rooms they all agree to check out them with their buddy. Maya and Josh go in the first room as Maya winks at Riley gesturing at the fact Josh was still holding her hand. Riley shakes her head and walks down with Lucas and Zay.

"Hey look at this." Josh tells Maya letting go of her hand picking up a burned photo album. He flips through it telling Maya to shine her light on the pictures. She does and ends up dropping the flashlight as Josh asks her what's wrong.

She jumps when they hear Riley scream and the slamming of a door. Josh picks up the flashlight grabbing Maya's hand running out the room with the album under his arm. "What happened where's Riley?" Josh asked pulling Maya close who looked like she seen a ghost.

Lucas and Zay come out the room with Lucas hitting Zay in the arm. "Where's Riley huckleberry?" Maya asks hugging her arms looking around. Lucas sighs pushing Zay as he looks at Maya.

"Well she thought she heard you call her name and so she walks out and screams and before I can run after her someone.." he glares looking over at Zay who hides behind Josh. "Trips me making me fall and by the time I get up she was gone."

They all stand together as Maya tries calling Riley's phone but has no service. "I'll try downstairs stay together." Josh tells them handing the photo album to Zay walking down the steps.

Maya bites her lip watching as Josh walks away and tries Riley's phone once again even though it wasn't going through. "Cool pictures." Zay cheers opening it while Andrew shines a light on it. Zay looks at it with wide eyes when he sees a burned picture on the second page.

He turns to Maya who looked pale as Lucas looks at the pictures. "Hey Farkle come over here." Lucas calls looking at the pictures. Farkle yelps making Zay drop the album. "What?" Monique asks looking at the boys.

"That's Riley and Maya when they were kids." They all look at Maya who shakes her head trying to call Riley again. "Okay we need to find Riley right now!" Lucas demands rolling up his costumes sleeves.

Monique screams making them all jump saying she felt something run up her leg. They look down and don't see anything telling her it must have been the wind.

They jump when something hits the window and let out awkward laughs and then run downstairs when they see one of the doors open and what looked like a shadow moving towards them.

"Okay where's Matthews?" Andrew asks as they huddle back in the dining room after not seeing Josh. Maya tries calling Riley now that she had bars. "Hello? Riles is that you?" Maya asks holding her hand over her ear trying to hear better.

Lucas grabs the phone putting it on speaker asking Riley where she was and if she was okay. "I think so. It's dark I can't really see anything. I'm really scared Lucas." The line goes dead and Lucas tries calling again but gets a busy signal.

"Okay we need to search every room in this place now!" He shouts as Maya looks around. They hear a scream and run into the kitchen seeing Andrew holding Monique as he points to the ground. Zay shines a light and they see its Josh's nametag but no Josh.

"Okay this isn't funny I'm leaving." Smackle says making her way back to the living room. She tries the door but it doesn't open as she continues pulling the handle. "You hear that?" Maya asks looking around they asks what she heard and she tells them to be quiet.

"Did you hear that?" She asked again looking at all their faces. They asks what she heard and she tells them it sounded like her mom calling her name mixed in with Riley's voice. "Okay nobody panic. We have two missing friends and Maya hearing voices." Zay tells them laughing until Lucas punches him for saying he has a fallen angel.

They all agree since Riley went missing upstairs and Josh wasn't downstairs they should go back and check upstairs together. They were searching the room they saw the shadow in as Farkle screams looking at the footage he captured.

"Look." He tells them playing back the tape. They all look with wide eyes seeing something behind Farkle as he started recording downstairs. They jump again when they hear that same distorted children's laughter.

They try to ignore it moving on to the next room when Zay stops in the doorway. "Hold up." He tells them putting up his hand. "Y'all smell that?" They sniff the air but didn't smell anything. "Wait." Maya whispers shushing them.

"Hear it?" They stay silent and they hear someone calling Maya's name and then what sounded like someone calling Zay. "Alright who is doing that that's not funny?" Zay tells them pacing back and forth sniffing the air.

"What's not funny?" Lucas asks looking at Maya and Zay weirdly. "That was grandma gandy's voice and I swear I smell her cookies man." They shake their heads and continue looking finding nothing.

They searched another room with smackle finding Riley's purple wings under the bed. "Okay we need to call someone or let's go try calling them again." Lucas tells them already pulling out his phone.

Maya stops him from leaving and points out the door seeing something in the corner. Smackle closes the door as they hear a dragging sound along with the children laughing again. "Alright I'm officially freaked out let's get out this place." Zay whispers peeking out the door.

He doesn't see anything and they slowly make their way out but run screaming when something pulls Monique into a room closing the door. They all run to the front door trying to open it when they all hear someone whispering their names.

The flashlights start to flicker going out completely as it becomes pitch black and they all stay in a circle as they hear their names being called again. "I'm scared dearest." Smackle says holding his hand. "I am too smackle." Maya adds as the genius girl tells her to hold her hand.

"I am holding your hand." Maya tells her as she feels the hand tighten around hers. "Maya that is not my hand." Smackle tells her as Maya shakily holds her phone light up at the person screaming when she sees it's someone in a jigsaw mask staring at her.

They all scream trying to run when they hear jigsaw say want to play a game and then laugh. They get the door open and they all run outside as someone yells boo making them scream as they get sprayed with silly string.

Lights come on and the group look and see Riley, Josh and Monique holding silly string cans in their hands smiling at them. "Riley?" Lucas asks running up and hugging her making her blush.

"So not cool Matthews!" Andrew shouts chasing him as Monique laughs still spraying him. "You guys must have questions?" Riley giggled as she slipped her hand in Lucas who told her he wasn't letting her out of his sight which she was okay with.

"So that's my story. Or as I call it a little payback." Riley laughs evilly as her friends shake their head at her. "But how did you do it?" Smackle and Farkle asked. Riley sipped her hot chocolate smiling.

She tells them that she had been planning something since Labor Day weekend. She had overheard Maya and Zay already planning to scare the pee out of her. So she did what any girl would do she went to see a retired schemer.

"My friends I give you Cory Matthews!" The gang look at the door and Cory pops up wearing the jigsaw mask scaring them. "Gross I held Matthews hand?" Maya grimace shivering making everyone laugh. "That's not all peaches." Riley tells her smiling again.

She goes on to tell them that with any good schemer you needed your key players to help you. She would need a distraction and a tech guy or in her case a tech girl. "Friends meet the tech girl and the distraction!" Just then Josh and Monique come walking in laughing at Andrew who was behind them still covered head to toe in silly string.

"I knew uncle Josh was working that day in the bakery and Monique had made up the flyer even the websites about the haunted house too." Andrew looked at her and says but he found the flyer not Monique. Riley laughs saying she was his distraction just as Josh was Maya.

She knew Maya would want to go to the house and would stay by Josh's side the whole time giving Riley time to set everything else up and pretend to get taken. "Wait what about the creepy children voices and me hearing my mom's voice? Or Zay hearing his grandma and smelling her cookies?"

Riley gets up grabbing her laptop from behind the counter setting it down and turning on the app she had on there. "Now for my special guests." She whistles and in walks Katy and Topanga with Auggie and Ava.

"Zay I had a long chat with your grandma when she visited and she agreed you deserved to be scared and whipped up a batch that I froze and had my mom bake and bring to the house. Also she recorded her voice for me."

The group shake their heads as she puts the cookies in front of them explaining the rest. "The photos are us mom made copies and I burned them from watching a YouTube video and Josh only pretended not to notice they were of us."

"Who's house is that?" Farkle asked as they ate cookies. Riley smiles telling them that was a house Ava's mom was helping to fix up but let them use it for her scare. Everyone laughed and watched the video on Farkle camera who forgot to turn it off so they got to see everything.

Riley slipped her hand in Lucas when she seen how upset he was they couldn't find her or when he was scared. The best part was Zay and Farkle holding each other when they were getting sprayed with silly string.

After everyone was gone and it was just the gang cleaning up the place with Josh and his friends. "Dude I can't believe you guys helped and scared me in the process." Andrew tells Monique and him. They laugh saying they were getting him back for all those times he has scared them.

"Okay let's go I feel like watching a movie and Darby's party is still happening." Maya tells them as they all agree as Josh locks the bakery door. "I just have one question?" Smackle asks was they all walk up the steps.

"Who was that guy dressed in black moving inside the house?" Riley looks at her with wide eyes and says what guy there wasn't supposed to be a guy there. Smackle slaps Farkle arm and points behind him seeing the same figure down the street.

They all share a look and scream running away. Riley screams but stayed put before walking up to the stranger. "Thanks uncle Eric." He lifts his hat smiling at her putting his arm around her shoulder. "Your welcome niche. Anyone else you want to scare?"

She taps her chin and says there was a party going on at a cemetery and she was sure they could use a scare. They start walking and she picks up the bag she dropped sharing the cookies she packed for him.

 **Happy Halloween**!


End file.
